paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tundrathesnowpup/an announcement.
'''Edit: 05/27/17: '''Just wanted to give more of an update. I have finished school for the year and got my associates degree. I'm still kind of iffy about drawing and writing anything paw patrol related, so i'm still on a long hiatus from the wikia. I'm basically stepping back for an undetermined amount of time until i feel happy again with my art, but with the continuing theft, i'm not sure if i'll ever be comfortable drawing Tundra and her family again. I really miss them, but i don't want more people stealing and using my art just because they "want to" or "because they like my art". Just because you're a fan doesn't mean you have the rights to take the shit i worked hard on. It's just inconsiderate and rude and I just don't feel comfortable anymore. As much as I miss it, my paw patrol art is indefinitely stuck in limbo. I don't really come on the wikia as much anymore, so sorry if i keep missing comments and wall messages, i've been pretty busy _____ Hey. I know i said i would be on more but... That hasn't really been the case. My motivation for anything PAW Patrol has come to a complete halt. Due to rampant thefts from youtube and instagram from multiple people who have been pulling things straight from my DA page for their videos and then tell me i'm lying when i tell them it's mine and to take it down- it's with an upset and frustrated heart that i have decided that I am no longer drawing or writing anything PAW Patrol related for an undetermined amount of time. It's not permanent, i know that for sure, but every time i've tried to draw or write, i feel stressed and paranoid. after all the drama and shit i've gone through (and no, i will not tell anyone who i was dealing with the last few months. It's done and over with, there's no need for me to bring it back up again), I just don't feel happy drawing my OCs anymore. That being said, they characters are all still mine. I'm not giving any of them away, i'm not going to let anyone finish my stories, it's all still mine. Everything is just on a temporary hold for however long I feel i need to take a break. I love my fandom and all my characters, but I feel taken for granted. Like all everyone wants to do is to get into my fandom just to feel popular or use me to get popular. A lot of times it's to beg me for crushes on characters... My fandom is important to me, and I just don't feel happy about it anymore. I feel used, i feel sad.. I just can't even hear the name PAW Patrol without feeling a pang of sadness in my heart. Who knows when i'll be able to come back to it...I hope it won't last forever, but for now it's just too painful for me to try to draw anything out. I'm sorry for all the messages i've missed, but i'm a college student who is moving out on her own for the first time, i'm turning 21 in August, and I'm getting married in a few years... Life is just coming at me very quickly and i just don't have the strength to deal with more drama and pain when i'm already overwhelmed with adulthood. I'm very active on Deviantart and instagram, which is where i'll be if people want to talk with me, but if it's only for paw patrol reasons, then i'm sorry I won't really talk much about it. Hopefully someday i'll return to my state of happiness with Tundra and her family....But for now, i'm going to be fairly inactive. I'm usually only popping on briefly to deal with a block or so, but not on long enough to answer my messages. I apologize, but this is just how i feel right now. I hope you all have a good day, i need to go study for my exam that's in two hours. I won't be able to chat and answer comments after i post this because i am in the language computer lab and don't want to risk being kicked out for doing something non-spanish related. I just wanted to let everyone know. Sincerely, Morgan. Category:Blog posts